51 rzeczy, których Severusowi Snape'owi
by kasssumi
Summary: ...nie wolno robić. Lista. Tłumaczenie.


**Tytuł oryginału: **_**51 Things Severus Snape Is Not Allowed To Do**_

**Autor**_**: **__**imSiriuslyLupin4you**_

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.

* * *

**

1. Nie wolno mi pytać Remusa Lupina o to, czy chce oglądać ze mną pełnię księżyca.

2. Nie wolno mi pytać Remusa Lupina co lubi robić podczas pełni.

3. Nie mogę używać słów „magiczna laska" przed Lucjuszem Malfoyem.

4. Ani nazywać go „patronem"*.

5. Nie mogę śpiewać piosenki „Dirty Little Secret" przed Huncwotami.

6. Ani zmieniać słów na „Furry** Little Secret".

7. Syriusz Black nie chce spotkać się ze swoją „kobiecą stroną".

8. I nie docenia, kiedy sugeruję mu, żeby to zrobił.

9. Różowe włosy nie wyglądają dobrze na Jamesie Potterze.

10. Remus Lupin nie potrzebuje, ani nie chce, obroży przeciwko pchłom i nie powinienem mu takowej oferować.

11. ...Nawet za darmo.

12. Nie wolno mi biegać przez korytarze, krzycząc: „mugole nadchodzą, mugole nadchodzą!***", podczas lekcji.

13. ...Albo przed lekcjami.

14. Albo po...

15. Nie wolno mi wkładać młodych _Sklątek Tylnowybuchowych _do szat do Quidditcha Gryfonów.

16. Nie wolno mi naśmiewać się z Filcha za to, że jest charłakiem.

18. Mówienie pierwszorocznym, że muszą przejść przez „test palenia czarownic" przed wejściem do Hogwartu, nie jest śmieszne.

19. Nie wolno mi przekonywać pierwszorocznych, że jeśli wezmą Astronomię, to zostaną uprowadzeni przez obcych.

20. Nie wolno mi moczyć pazurów mojej sowy w atramencie i kazać jej chodzić po pergaminie, a potem sprzedawać go uczniom jako „ściągawkę" na Antyczne Runy.

21. ...Nawet jeśli Crabbe i Goyle nabierają się na to za każdym razem.

22. Remus Lupin nie chce przepowiadać ze mną przyszłości ze szklanej kuli.

23. Gryfoni nie lubią oglądać sceny „śmierć Mufasy" z mugolskiego filmu „Król Lew".****

24. Nie mogę śpiewać „Hungry Like the Wolf" przed Remusem Lupinem.

25. Właściwie, nie mogę w ogóle rozmawiać z Remusem Lupinem.

26. ...Nigdy.

27. Lew Gryfindoru to nie Aslan.

28. Ani nie Rumbleroar.*****

29. Syriusz Black nie wie, kto to Stubby Boardman.

30. Nie wolno mi testować moich eliksirów, czy nowych zaklęć, na Peterze Pettigrew.

31. Nie wolno mi grozić nikomu czarną magią.

32. Nie wolno mi kwestionować kogokolwiek niewiary w czarną magię, prosząc o włos.

33. Nie wolno mi dodawać „Zgodnie z przepowiednią" na końcu odpowiedzi na pytania zadane mi przez profesorów.

34. Nie wolno mi nazywać Huncwotów nieetycznymi, niewartymi zaufania, kłamiącymi ściekami, nawet, jeśli mam rację.

35. Nie mogę się już więcej wyśmiewać z pierwszorocznych.

36. Nie wolno mi nigdy pytać Prefektów o to, czy palili zioło.

37. Nie wolno mi mówić innym uczniom, że jestem mądrzejszy od nich, pomimo tego, że to prawda.

38. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby pacynki ze skarpet brały odpowiedzialność za moje czyny.

39. Nie wolno mi żuć gumy w klasie, chyba że przyniosę tyle, by starczyło dla wszystkich.

40. Nie wolno mi żuć gumy w klasie, nawet jeśli _przyniosłem_ tyle, by starczyło dla wszystkich.

41. Nie powinienem wyśmiewać się z Huncwotów, nawet jeśli naprawdę są grubi, wyjątkowo głupi i są Gryfonami.

42. Ukrzyżowanie myszy — zły pomysł.

43. Nie mogę dać szlabanu pięciorocznym za oddychanie zbyt głośno.

44. Nie powinienem uczyć innych uczniów jak mówić obraźliwe i nieokrzesane rzeczy w języku albańskim, pod przykrywką nauczenia ich, jak mówić potencjalnie użyteczne frazy.

45. „Jestem pijany" jest złą odpowiedzią na jakiekolwiek pytanie nauczycieli.

46. Nie powinienem grozić, że się zabiję musami–świstusami albo piwem kremowym.

47. Moje imię to nie zabójcze słowo.

48. Nie jestem Imperatorem czegokolwiek.

49. Nie wolno mi wyzywać Gryfonów, żeby jedli robaki. Oni zawsze to zrobią.

50. Prawidłową odpowiedzią do profesora nie jest „To jest dokładnie to, co pan/pani myśli".

51. Nie powinienem się przyznawać do zbrodni, które miały miejsce przed moim narodzeniem.

* * *

*ang. _Pimp_ — alfons, a ta moja „magiczna laska" to _pimp cane._

**_Furry_ — futrzany.

***parafraza sławnego okrzyku „The British are coming!" przypisywanego Paulowi Revere podczas wojny o niepodległość Stanów Zjednoczonych.

****przyp. tum. Brat Mufasy spowodował jego śmierć i obarczył winą małego Simbę. Autorka zaznaczyła wszystkich Gryfonów, ale jakże to dobrze odpowiada Huncwotom! Pettigrew spowodował śmierć Pottera i obarczył winą Blacka!

*****Rumbleroar — dyrektor Pigfarts, szkoły magii na Marsie. Lew, który umie mówić. Mówi o tym Draco Malfoy w części czwartej aktu pierwszego „A Very Potter Musical" na yt. Polecam. xD


End file.
